


Bluebells

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: hnnnnni Don't do poetry but Here We Are





	Bluebells

i am  
alone  
in a place  
i wish i wasn't

i am alone  
in a place  
where no sunlight shines  
and no company  
is worth being  
around

i am alone  
in a house  
where no one  
truly lives

i am alone  
in a schoolyard  
filled with  
fake joy  
and real tears

i am  
alone  
possibly  
in a place where   
no flowers grow

there is  
a girl  
who is not alone  
living in a place  
where  
everyone is

i met this girl  
by the flower shop  
and she said  
"i wish  
this wasn't how  
we felt"

i am  
alone  
if i choose to be  
because  
this girl is here  
for me

i choose  
to be free  
but not  
alone

alone is a place  
where no flowers grow  
no sunflowers  
dandelions  
or bluebells  
no love is shown  
and no sunshine can roam  
across the plains  
of alone

this girl and i  
we are not alone  
we have each other  
and our woodlands  
of company  
where all our flowers grow  
where we wander and roam  
until we reach home  
full of bluebells  
sunshine and  
love

 

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnn  
> i Don't do poetry but Here We Are


End file.
